


The Best Present

by jehanjoly (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jehanjoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to this prompt on tumblr from youleadmeaway: "Jehan and Joly are like a drug. I think I'm such an addict. Hmm here's my prompt. Those two adorable idiots in love, out of home, maybe a bar or a expensive restaurant. More specific? In the bathroom... and let your imagination fly on four wings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present

Birthdays were generally a source of melancholy for Jehan – a reminder of the passage of time, of another year without publishing his poetry or falling in love with the man of his dreams. He tended to spend his birthday alone, wrapped up in his own thoughts and his journals, huddling under the covers to ward off the November chill.

This year was different, though – he was turning 25, which he felt was a milestone worth celebrating. And he had also been dating Joly for 10 months now, and he felt like he was in a good place for the first time since he first came out at 15.

So when Joly told him he’d planned a party for him at an expensive restaurant downtown, Jehan was thrilled. It was a party of 10 – all of the Amis had cleared their schedules to come, and Enjolras had even offered to pick up the tab.

They had a long table at the back of the restaurant – Jehan sat in the middle of the group, happily downing glass after glass of red wine while his friends chatted all around him. Joly sat across from him, sipping his own drink and watching his boyfriend – enthralled to see him laughing and joking, and not immersed in a downward spiral of sadness and longing.

At one point their eyes met across the table, and Joly mouthed, “I love you.”

Jehan flushed to the roots of his blond hair, then blew his boyfriend a kiss.

After dinner, the waiter brought out a cake – carrot cake, his favorite – and they all sang to him, with Feuilly and Bahorel providing lusty harmonies. Jehan blew out the candles on the cake, and then there were gifts – a book of Wordworth poems from Combeferre, a new bound journal from Grantaire, and a gorgeous fountain pen from the group.

As he opened the gifts, Jehan became more and more emotional.

“Thank you, all,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “You know I usually hate my birthday, but this has been so —I just—I love you all, okay?” he blurted out, his eyes meeting Joly’s briefly before he got up from the table and walked towards the restroom.

Joly was the first one to get up from the table. “I’ll see if he’s okay,” he said to no one in particular, as he followed his boyfriend.

Joly found Jehan leaning up against the wall outside the single bathroom, his eyes closed.

“Jehan, are you okay?” Joly asked, taking Jehan’s hands in his own. “Talk to me,” he implored.

“It’s nothing, Jollly,” Jehan said, blinking hard. “I’m just—I’m not used to this, you know? I’m not used to being happy.”

Joly leaned down and kissed each of his hands. “You deserve to be happy, Jehan,” he said. “No one deserves happiness more than you – not after all you’ve been through in your life.”

Jehan smiled up at Joly through his tears. “As long as I have you, Joly, I’ll be the happiest man in the world.”

Joly put his hands on either side of Jehan’s face and kissed him gently. “I love you, Jehan,” he said quietly. “I always will.”

“I love you too, Jollly,” Jehan said, putting his arms around Joly’s waist and pulling him closer to him and kissing him hungrily.

Just then, the bathroom door next to them opened, and a young man exited the bathroom, glancing at the couple locked in a tight embrace.

Jehan broke the kiss and looked around to see if anyone else was around them. “Do you want to—“

Joly replied by grabbing Jehan by the hand and tugging him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. “I do,” he said, pushing Jehan up against the bathroom door and kissing him long and hard.

When they finally came up for air, Jehan gasped, “Lock the door, Joly—“

Joly fumbled for the doorknob and depressed the lock, then turned his attention back to Jehan, kissing him on his full lips, then working his way down to nuzzle Jehan’s neck. Jehan let out a slight groan, enjoying the feeling of Joly’s mouth on him.

“Maybe I should give you part of your birthday present now,” Joly murmured into Jehan’s neck.

Jehan grinned wickedly. “If you insist, Jolllly,” he said.

Joly dropped to his knees gracefully in front of Jehan and undid Jehan’s pants. He dragged Jehan’s pants and boxers down just far enough to expose his already-hard cock. He planted a kiss on its tip, then ran his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Jehan shuddered. “Oh Jesus, Joly,” he gasped.

“Shh,” Joly said as he took Jehan’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his jaw so he could take the entire length into his mouth. Jehan was mewling as Joly worked, trying not to scream out in ecstasy. He locked his hands in Joly’s fine hair as Joly grasped the backs of Jehan’s thighs, pulling Jehan toward him.

It didn’t take long for Jehan to come hard, shoving his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out. Joly swallowed hard and released Jehan’s cock from his mouth with a slight pop. He looked up at his boyfriend with a smirk. “How was that?”

Jehan helped Joly to his feet, then kissed him fully on the lips. “The best present I got today,” he said, pulling up his pants and boxers and zipping himself up.

Joly smiled. “That’s just the first part,” he said, checking his pants pocket to see if the ring box he was carrying was still there. “There’s more to come later,” he said, unlocking the door and allowing his boyfriend to exit before him.

They rejoined their friends at the table, trying very hard not to let their faces letting on what they had been up to. As they sat down, Grantaire whispered to Jehan, “Did Joly help you feel better?”

Jehan nodded, his smile betraying his joy.

Grantaire raised his glass to his friend and downed it in one gulp. “I’m so thrilled for you, birthday boy,” he said with a wry smile.

On the other side of the table, Combeferre poked Joly. “Did you ask him yet?” he inquired.

Joly shook his head. “Later,” Joly whispered.

Under the table, Combeferre patted Joly on the leg, knowing that November 12 would soon be remembered among their friends as something other than the anniversary of Jean Prouvaire’s birth.


End file.
